Requiem
by Saiko Matsui
Summary: The UFN temporarily accepts the Holy Britannian Empire into its system with Leouch as its Emperor. Meanwhile Schineziel becomes the enemy of the world.
1. Temporarily Allied

Title: Requiem

Summary: The UFN temporarily accepts the Holy Britannian Empire into its system with Leouch as its Emperor. Meanwhile Schineziel becomes the enemy of the world.

Pairing: Lelouch x Karen

AN: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters

Chapter 1 – Temporary Allied

* * *

"If you wish to disagree, the we ask you to divide Britannia as a country or lower your electoral count down proportional to 20% of your country's proportion."

"Chairwoman Kaguya. May I pose one question to you?"

"What would that be?"

"What determines the right to govern the world?"

"Pride and honor are necessary to govern others."

"Very well answered, now if I told you I will lower my country's electoral count down to 25% will you accept my country's application?"

Suddenly the large screen above Lady Kaguya's head turned on with a view of Pendragon and other military bases owned by nations allied with the UFN, wiped off the face of the earth. Everybody participating in the conference was shocked by the sight.

"Emperor Leouch! Is this your doing?"

"Why would I destroy my own country and kill my people while I am trying to attain peace!"

The scene was then change to an image of Damocles hovering above the sky.

"Then who would do such a thing? Also what can cause that much destruction in a matter of mere seconds?"

"I wouldn't know, but maybe my subordinates can find out."

"Seeing as to that you, Emperor Leouch, did not plan this and also that we have a common enemy. The UFN will temporarily accept the Holy Britannian Empire's membership."

The octagonal shaped wall was then brought down and a counter attack was then planned.

"Thank you. May I request the key members of the UFN's military, the Black Knights, to plan a counter attack against the enemy with me?"

"Very well. Let us use one of the conference rooms situated in this school."

"Understand"

-Ashford Academy, Conference Room-

Leouch sat down in one of the chairs in the conference room and waited for the Black Knights to arrive. The first on to enter was Karen followed by Ougi and the rest.

"Its good to see that all of you are doing well."

"Lelouch, could you tell us what happened in Pendragon and the other military bases?"

"Cecile, please explain what you have found."

Lelouch directed them towards the screen in the middle of the table where Cecile appeared.

"Your Majesty, Black Knights. The estimated radius of the crater in Pendragon and other areas is approximately a hundred kilometers. We believe it to be caused by F.L.E.I.A."

"Have you figured out what the floating object is?"

"No, Your Majesty but it is at least three kilometers on its longest axis."

"I see, thank you."

The screen was turned off and silence replaced it until Todou spoke.

"Emperor Leouch, I can sense that you have somewhat of an idea who is behind this. That is correct am I not?"

Leouch did not answer him, he just looked at him debated whether or not to tell then when suddenly his phone rang. "Excuse me."

"Lelouch, there is someone trying to contact you on the royal hot line. And there is only one person I know who would know about it."

"Hmph…Very well I shall take it. Patch him through. Also may I request the Black Knights to just listen and hold off all your comments till after."

Lelouch placed his phone on the table and attached it to the laptop present in the room, then Schineziel appeared on the screen and the Black Knights just listened intensively.

"Does it feel good to have control over other people, Lelouch? I have recovered all the F.L.E.I.A. warheads."

"You will aim an arrow at the Emperor of Britannia?"

"Unfortunately, I do not acknowledge you as the Emperor"

"I see. You believe you are more fitting as the emperor?"

"No, you are wrong, Lelouch. The person that is most fit to be Emperor of Britannia is her…"

Schineziel then gestured his hand beside him and the camera followed his hand gesturing to the person beside him and presented Nunnally. The shocked expression of Lelouch caught the Black Knights off guard. The video then expanded and showed Kanon, Schineziel, Nunnally, Cornelia and Diethard.

"Nu…"

"Brother, Suzaku, I am your enemy"

"Nunnally you were alive?"

"Yes, Thanks to Brother Schineziel."

"Schineziel?" Suzaku then interjected

"Nunnally do you understand whar Schineziel just did?"

"Yes, he detonated a F.L.E.I.A. warhead over Pendragon."

"If you knew, then why?"

"Then are you saying Geass is the correct way? Brother, Suzaku both of you have been lying to me all this time right? You've always kept the truth away from me but I know the truth now Brother you are Zero, right? Why? Was it for my sake? If so then-"

"For you? Such audacity coming from my sister of all people. You believe it is natural for people to receive blessing? You scorn the action of others without staining your own hands. You are exactly the archaic nobility I have denied"

"That's not-"

The communications was then cut off, leaving a shocked Lelouch and Suzaku in their locations. Karen then spoke out with a hint of concern for Lelouch after hearing the conversation.

"Lelouch…Lelouch!"

Snapping out of his trans. "Ahh…Karen, what is it?" Before Karen could answer Chiba suddenly interjected. "That voice, it was Schineziel wasn't it?"

"Yes, and now he is using my sister against me. I wonder what kind of lies has he been feeding her, using her disability and lack of true knowledge to manipulate her. We must stop Schineziel before he decides to fire more of F.L.E.I.A. onto innocent lives."

"This is why we set this meeting didn't we."


	2. Peace?

Title: Requiem

Chapter: 2 – Peace?

AN: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters and I added some lines at the end of chapter one. Thanks for those read the last chapter, also thanks to snakeboy33 for reviewing, I'll do that, thanks. Please R&R.

* * *

Outside of Ashford Academy Jeremiah Gottwald with a few soldiers were stationed outside when someone from behind spoke.

"Please take me to Master Lelouch"

"You're…"

The person wearing somewhat a ninja's garb and covered in wounds fell in front of them.

"Bring her to the medical bay. Now!"

"Yes, My Lord!"

-Ashford Academy, Conference Room-

"We can use these set as a back up plan. But…"

The screen in the middle of the room lit up once more.

"Your Majesty, we have found the VIP"

"Very good, Lloyd you know what to do."

"Yes, Your Majesty"

"Who was that?"

"Lloyd Asplund, my head of Research and Development."

"Not him, the VIP"

"Kallen, who do you think would it be, especially when it's concerning F.L.E.I.A.?"

"Nina, but why, is it to make her create another F.L.E.I.A. to attack Schineziel with or to create something much deadlier?"

"No, as its creator she should be able to create a counter measure for it."

Lelouch then went back to the map in front of him and continued in planning for strategies and formations with Todou, Ougi and the others.

-Avalon, Medical Bay-

Sayoko laid in bed with bandages wrapped around her chest while Jeremiah sat beside her to find out what had happened during the battle in Tokyo.

"During the decisive battle of Tokyo Schineziel used another escape craft as a diversion"

"The one that F.L.E.I.A. destroyed was a fake one"

"To use Lady Nunnally to control Master Lelouch is just…"

"You are Japanese, right? Why do you not follow the Black Knights but rather Master Lelouch?"

"…"

"You devote yourself to chivalry as well?"

"That maybe"

-Ashford Academy, Conference Room-

"I will dedicate all of my available forces here in Japan and those near us but that is all I can provide. But may I request the approval to command all troops of including the Black Knights, when the situation becomes quite dire."

The members of the Black Knights looked at each other and nodded an approval to Lelouch. He thanked them and the meeting was dismissed, Lelouch then headed back to his private jet to be able to board the Avalon up in the skies and to for the up coming battle.

-Avalon, Lelouch's Quarters-

C.C. entered Lelouch's room just as if she owns it, as usual of her. Lelouch just sat on his bed with the sure hints of sadness and heartache.

"I applaud you for being able to put a mask on against Nunnally the entire way"

"I tried to uncover other paths around it but the answer was always the same."

"Lelouch, isn't it enough? You have done well"

"A reign under Damocles will make humans a symbol."

"But Nunnally is on Damocles. You have been doing all this for Nunnally sake."

"I cannot give her special treatment anymore. For the sake of the many lives that have disappeared, we cannot stop anymore."

-Damocles-

"Brother, is what you said true?"

"So what. Isn't it better for them to have died than to pledge their loyalty to Lelouch"

"But Nunnally-"

"The lie was necessary for her to stand against Lelouch, unnecessary information's should be filtered out"

"Is this how you manipulate people?"

"Damocles will rise up and I will fire F.L.E.I.A. to all nations that are at war."

"Out goal was not to defeat Lelouch? Are you going to subjugate the world in fear?"

"I only want to educate them"

"To educate humans, only gods are allowed to do that!"

"Then I shall become god. To obtain peace, a small price needs to be paid even if it's 100 million or 200 million lives."

"No you are wrong a forced peace is-"

Cornelia then took out her sword and ran towards Schineziel with a readied aim, but it would seem Schineziel was prepared and shot her down from the back.


	3. Victory

Title: Requiem

Chapter: 3 – Victory

AN: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for those who read and reviewed, also nxkris it will be in this chapter that will show the might of the Damocles . And teno-hikari, those lines were said by Sayoko then followed by Jeremiah and thanks for the correction I keep on forgetting to put punctuation marks, also if you browse some of my stories this ain't really my writing style I'm really off lately but I'm getting the old feel again though it still sucks. :D

For the next few days preparations were being completed, resources being gathered, final plans being revised and such. Former grudges over each other were forgotten or forgiven, wills were given out to family, and last get-togethers were being celebrated making every second count. Till they realized the day of reckoning was upon them; gathering over Japan the two forces faced each other but what shocked the UFN was the amount of soldiers and mass produced seventh and eighth generation Knightmare Frames equipped with float units, courtesy of the Toromo Institute and the funds and resources given by most of the former nobles that are against Lelouch's rule, including the Modred piloted by Anya Alstreim, Knight of Six and the Tristan piloted by Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three, which was also repaired by the Toromo Institute.

They were out numbered four to one, now fear in each pilot rises, the fear of loosing wells up inside them. It was then when their communication servers come to life with orders being thrown at them. Between the two commanders invisible attacks were flying between them, the formation kept on changing; some, who could not see the logic behind it, were thinking if this was even a battle whilst to some others who has knowledge in strategies can see two masters battling it out to the last man standing.

Inside the Damocles Schineziel watch the many dots, representing the forces for both sides, move from one area to another; as he examines the movement of his opponent, "You have never changed one bit, Lelouch. You've always liked to attack than defend." a hint of expectancy could be heard from his words.

As the formation of the enemy slowly encircles them, Lelouch sees the small gap straight for the Damocles taking his chances he orders Suzaku to attack and to be followed by the tenth team, leaving the Ikaruga and Avalon vulnerable to heavy attacks. The left flank was lead by Todou Kyoshiro in his Zangetsu and Kallen Kozuki in her Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.; attacking the whole left flank of Schineziel's army. While on the right flank was lead by Xing Ke in his Shen Hu and Jeremiah Gottwald in his Sutherland Sieg; attacking the whole right flank of Schineziel's army.

From inside the Avalon Lelouch could see the thousands of soldiers fighting to their last breath for the thing they know as peace and democracy ;also who could have known that there were still this much Britannian nobles left that opposes and despise him, as Emperor, to the core. True they were outnumbered but advance Knightmare Frames were in their possession; sadly he spoke too soon, they were not able to notice the slow retreat of the enemy to a safer distance and the immediate fire of the F.L.E.I.A. warhead into their ranks. Upon seeing the missile launch from the Damocles, all Lelouch could do was shout an order "Everybody fall back! A full retreat! Now!" hoping to save most of the men.

After the detonation of F.L.E.I.A. the UFN regrouped and assed their casualties and situation. Their numbers were thinning too fast, but they cannot lose now, their primary obstacle was in front of them once it's gone they achieve the peace they wanted. Lelouch then initiated plan F to se set in motion; all Knightmare Frames, both aerial and ground troops, moved towards their new location, foot soldiers moved as well, the Ikaruga and Avalon also retreated to their new destination. Of course the enemy seeing this as an opportunity rushed forward to attack the seemingly retreating UFN army; but as soon as they neared a great big orange explosion erupted from the snowy mountain destroying a number of the enemy forces both ground and aerial. It may have dealt a big blow on the enemy but still with F.L.E.I.A. on the enemy's arsenal they are slowly sunning out of options and they only have one left but it is not yet completed and they were not even sure if it would work.

As they again charged onto the enemy ranks, F.L.E.I.A. was once again fired causing them to lose a number of their forces. But with this action it made a small opening straight for the Damocles, the Ikaruga then fired it Hardon Cannon at the launcher of F.L.E.I.A., but it would seem that the Damocles was equipped with the same blaze luminous as for the Lancelot.

Lelouch then ordered Suzaku to attack the Damocles. "Suzaku, can you break through it?" As the Lancelot continues to barrage the Damocles with was many firepower it can produce the Blaze Luminous still stands. "No, but in this state it can not fire F.L.E.I.A." Lelouch cursed his luck and C.C. responded with words that one can say to be an encouragement or a mockery of their skills. "If we can not touch it, we might as well just sit this down." But of course Lelouch could not, would not accept it. "The world would be force to subject itself to F.L.E.I.A. and Schineziel as fear will control them."

It was then the pudding earl came waltzing on the bridge with a slight smug look on him. "Can you call that a state of peace?" The Emperor looked at him and was about to decide a new plan when he remembered. "You being here mean that you have found a solution." The pudding Earl said with a hint of satisfaction. "It all rests in Your Majesty's hand. Nina will explain it to you, be careful Your Majesty."

Lelouch then rose from his seat and contacted the Black Knights. "Ougi, it has been complete, let us just hope this will work. Suzaku and I will personally accomplish this task. Try to get as many people out of the firing range once F.L.E.I.A. is detonated."

"All right, good luck Lelouch."

The communication is shut off and met with Nina in the hallway to be instructed on the device. "The environment data needs to be inputted into the final program or else it wont be complete. Also the composition of F.L.E.I.A. changes every second, so you have to input the data exactly 19 seconds before detonation also the window for it to be successfully executed is 0.04 seconds."

They both stopped at an intersection to go their separate ways but before they could do that Lelouch then spoke up. "Got that. Thank you, Nina, for giving Zero, Euphimeia's murderer another chance."

"I can not forgive Zero for what he did, maybe forever but I need to find the answer for myself."

They then part ways, Lelouch heads for the Shinkirou which was already equipped with their last trump card and head out towards the Damocles. And of course seeing this as an opportunity and a suicide attack, Schineziel takes the opportunity and fires the F.L.E.I.A. at Lelouch, head on. Inside the cockpipt Lelouch typed the needed data into the weapon and using that window, they all watched in hope that it would work. The weapon then ejected from the Shinkirou's back and Lelouch ordered Suzaku to grab it and throw it at the right time.

The weapon was thrown at F.L.E.I.A. with deadly accuracy and as everybody waited, they watched the two items collide with each other. F.L.E.I.A. then exploded before their eyes, turning into a complete somewhat sphere shape and disappeared. The UFN rejoiced fir the success of the weapon while Schineziel was of course quite surprised that they had prepared something like that.

In that split second Lelouch moved in the small gap of the Blaze Luminous and used the Shinkirou's Absolute Protection Territory to delay the closing of the shield and ordered Suzaku and the squad he brought with him. "Suzaku, I'm now sending you the map of the Damocles, look for Nunnally and once done, get out of here immediately. Delta squad, follow me." In unison the four said "Yes, Your Majesty!" and moved to their assigned task.

The battle outside was hard to tell who was gaining a upper hand since both sides are equipped with the latest Knightmare Frames and quite skilled pilots. What the UFN pondered about was one how to turn this around and two how was the Toromo Institute able to find more than a handful of skilled pilots that can match up with the skills to Todou and Xing Ke. And a mass produced Knightmare Frames based on the specs can be matched with the Zangetsu, Shen Hu and Sutherland Seig; all these still remained unanswered for all.

Even with Kallen and the Guren at their side they were still being pushed, the numbers between them were just too great. Also with the Modred firing long range shots at their flanks and the Tristan thinning their line of attack bit by bit. Kallen destroyed anything in her path to get to the Tristan but for each wave of enemy forces that she destroys a new wave comes to change their place. All they have left is to hope that Lelouch and Suzaku would come out victorious against Schineziel, the man whom Lelouch could not beat from their childhood till to this day.

Schineziel along with Kannon and Diethard escaped towards the awaiting transport shuttle. Ordering the complete obliteration of the Damocles regardless of who was still inside. Entering the said transport vehicle, the large screen hanged on the far end of the ship came to life and presented an image of Lelouch in his Emperor's garb sitting on a swiveling chair.

Schineziel just sat down in the first row of chairs, just in front of the screen and looked at Lelouch. "I see. So tell me how did you discern my strategy?"

"What I read was not your strategy but more on your personal nature."

Schineziel was somewhat skeptical on what Lelouch just answered him. "My nature?"

As Lelouch twirls a black king on his hand he answers Schineziel with a straight face. "You only play in areas where you know you won't lose."

"So you thought that I would abandon Damocles"

"I'll let you taste defeat this time Schineziel."

"So you'll kill me"

"But let me ask you a question. Did you want to control the world with Damocles?"

"No all I want was a place where everyone agreed."

"Even if it were to ignore the nature of humans"

"That is simply and opinion"

These two siblings threw each other with answers and questions, if only words could kill then the war would be all over.

"You decide on taking on the present, Emperor Charles wanted the past but I want the future."

"The future may be worse than the present."

"No it will be better. It will be lead by the people."

"That would lead to ambition. That is but an emotion, hope leads to nowhere."

"Those hope are the driving force of the people, it is the very reason for their geass, masks and others, that lets them see hope as a bit more."

He was certainly not happy about how the talk was going. "Enough kill me. However you will vanish from F.L.E.I.A. as well. Let us create peace with our lives."

"This is why I shall give you a present…"Lelouch then appeared behind Schineziel, along with two guards, under the control of geass, held Kannon and Diethard at gunpoint. As Schineziel turned around to see Lelouch, Lelouch at the same time removed his contacts and caste a geass on Schineziel. "…you are to serve me, serve Zero"

Schineziel then stood up from his seat and kneeled in front of Lelouch. "Command me as you wish, Lord Zero."

Suddenly Diethard grabbed the gun from the guard and shot him then pointed the gun at Lelouch, Then Schineziel brought out his own gun and shot Diethard dead. Kannon just watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes, helplessly. Lelouch of course knows that he has won when suddenly the screen in front of them hummed to life and there showed Schineziel sitting down with his usual face. "Congratulations, Lelouch…"

On the island of Penglai, Villeta along with Claudio, the last living Galston Knight, Guilford and an injured Cornelia listen to any news concerning the battle between the UFN and Schineziel, for that is all they can do.


	4. Death

Title: Requiem

Chapter: 4 – Death

AN: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters. Sorry for the long delay, but classes resumed just week and they have been giving us HW since day 1. Thanks for all those who reviewed. Pleasse R&R.

To united88: Actually there will be a KaLulu in this chapter but not that scene I still have other plans for that part

"Congratulations, Lelouch. That was the closest win you have had over me since you were a child, but sadly, once again, you are in checkmate. F.L.E.I.A. is going to be fired inside the Damocles, now let us use your life to create peace, don't worry I'll personally hold a proper burial for you, one that fits royalty. "

The communication then ended, Lelouch stood there frozen in his tracks, and he could not believe that victory was far from his reach once again. He stared at the screen angrily as if it could melt under his heavy stare. Regaining his composure he ordered the geass Britannian soldiers to tie up Kannon and 'Schineziel' and use the transport ship to bring them on board the Avalon. Remembering about F.L.E.I.A. he immediately rushes out towards the Shinkirou and sped out of the Damocles as fast as he can while giving out orders for a full retreat and to get away from the Damocles as far as their Knightmares could bring them. He then contacted Suzaku.

"Suzaku, do you have Nunnally with you?"

"Yes, we are already heading out. Lelouch, where are you?"

"I'm almost outside."

"Just blast a hole through the wall and get out of there!"

As that was said Lelouch used the Shinkirou's cannon and blasted a hole right through the Damocles and sped out. Every single unit of both the UFN and Britannia retreated as fast as they can. From an angle, those who were not aware of the F.L.E.I.A. would think that the enemy was retreating. In a matter of a minute F.L.E.I.A. was deployed and any knightmare frame within its radius disappeared. Luckily the Ikaruga, Avalon, Guren and Lancelot were out of its blast range but sadly the Zangetsu and Shen-Hu was badly destroyed but the pilots survived. From the enemies view point the Shinkirou was taken in by the warhead but luckily is only lost a leg and a half and one-fourth of its right arm.

The surviving knightmare frames docked in their respective airships; casualties were brought to the medical bay. Lelouch then sent a video call to the Ikaruga telling them of the survival of Schineziel. The people manning the bridge of the Ikaruga were all shocked to hear the news, it was then Lelouch proposed a meeting on board the Ikaruga to plan their next course of action; the call was then terminated.

On board the Ikaruga the meeting was held at the conference room, present there were Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen, Todou, Xing Ke and Ougi. The first one to speak up was Ougi. "What do we do now? We can not attack Schineziel with our current state. Also with F.L.E.I.A. in his hands we can't possibly win."

Lelouch then simply stated. "We will rebuild ourselves and then make a counter attack."

"How do you propose we do that? We don't have enough resources and we can't just stay up here."

"I am Zero, am I not? During the height of the Black Knights in Japan I was able to build an underground emergency base in Sendai. It has enough supplies to last us for three months." A holographic map of Japan then appears in front of them, Lelouch points to them the location of the underground base. "From here we head north. Estimated time of arrival four hours and thirty minutes"

"We don't exactly have any choice, do we?" The meeting was dismissed; Lelouch and Suzaku went back to the Avalon. Both ships were now on course towards Sendai, in which only Lelouch knows where.

Inside the Avalon Lelouch told Jeremiah to follow him, they arrived in front of a room and the mechanical door slowly hissed open. Inside there was only one occupant sitting on the bed upon hearing the door hiss open the occupant then spoke. "Brother that is you, is it not?"

Lelouch replied with a straight answer, hiding his voice of the emotion that he feels. "Yes Nunnally it's me."

"Brother, your actions were said to be for peace yet you have killed so many. Now you have just destroyed Brother Schineziel's peace, why is that brother? You also have used Zero's name to manipulate people's hearts."

"Nunnally, would you still fight me to the end if it would mean peace?"

"Yes, even if it would mean your death, then so be it."

"Then let me ask you a question. Why did you join Schineziel and approved of his ways as well as F.L.E.I.A. and Damocles?"

"Damocles will be the symbol of hatred, it was supposed to gather here so that everyone can embrace the future and F.L.E.I.A. will just disappear in the process. But you just had to destroy it."

After all that was said Lelouch looked at Jeremiah and nodded at him, the cyborg already knew what it meant. He activated his geass canceller then Nunnally went limp, with the help of Jeremiah Lelouch laid her down on the bed and left her alone. They went back to the bridge and told Sayoko to look after Nunnally and to call him once she awakes. Alone with his thoughts, the answer his sister gave him kept on repeating in his mind and all he could conclude was only one thing. "Nunnally, you are already leading a way of life with your own set of admirable principles. I guess I'm not needed her life as much anymore."

An hour later…

Lelouch requests for permission to dock at the Ikaruga to talk to Rakshata about the Shinkirou. Later on inside the R&D area he speaks to Rakshata if she has some spare parts for the Shinkirou. After that he headed to his old room and to see if he left something important, while searching through is things he heard the door hiss open as he was about to look back, the person who entered the room suddenly hugged him from behind. He could feel that his back was starting to get wet; he didn't know what to do. –Zero the man of miracles; Lelouch vi Beritannia the man who killed Emperor Charles didn't know what to do, all he could utter was…"Kallen…"

Kallen let the tears flow from her eyes, she couldn't stop it. "Lelouch…I was scared, I thought I had lost you once again. Right after F.L.E.I.A. engulfed Damocles I didn't know if you had survived but when you contacted the Ikaruga I was filled with joy to see you once more."

Slowly Lelouch turned to her and she hugged her back tightly as if he were to let go, even the slightest, she would be taken away from him once more. "Kallen, please…stop crying, I'm here and I'll never leave you again."

Kallen looked up to Lelouch, she could see the sincerity of his face. "Lelouch, back at Penglai Island you asked me if I would go back to Ashford with you. My answer to that would be yes, but Lelouch will you keep that promise?"

"Yes, Kallen I will."

"Lelouch, you never did tell me. Why did you decide to back?"

As Lelouch was about to answer an emergency call was sent o Lelouch's room informing him to go to the bridge. In an instant the two separated and headed towards the bridge there it showed Schineziel before the people of Britannia.

"People of the world, the 99th Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia, is dead. Therefore, I am the new Emperor. I now reinstate all that the 99th Emperor has removed. Also with F.L.E.I.A. at my hands the UFN does not posses the power to fight against me anymore. Of anyone would insist on rebelling I shall have you know the power of F.L.E.I.A. There are no longer any obstacles to the peace everyone desires. Toady, as of this moment the world is in my hands."

In the background the chants of "All Hail Britannia!" can be heard.

Everybody froze in shock at the words Schineziel has just proclaimed, their efforts were useless. They can't even be called an army with their situation. Lelouch couldn't believe what his eyes are seeing.

"Schineziel! To think that you have planned this far."

AN: Sorry if this was quite short. But I promise the next chapter will be a bit longer. Thanks again. Please R&R


	5. Stronghold

Title: Requiem

Chapter: 5 – Stronghold

AN: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.

Sorry for the long delay for this chapter, was too busy at school. Just had our finals; o.O it was deadly. But anyways here's the next chapter to Requiem. Lastly, thank you for the people who reviewed, alerted and favorite this story. So now please enjoy chapter 5 :D

After Schineizel's announcement Lelouch immediately went back to the Avalon leaving a group of flustered Black Knights. Upon arriving, Sayoko immediately informed Lelouch of Nunnally's awakening and their impending arrival at Sendai. Lelouch then changed into his civilian clothing and headed to Nunnally's room.

Nunnally sat upright on the bed and stared at her brother's face, as if engraving every single feature on his face onto her memory. They stared at each other in silence till one broke the stalemate.

"Brother it has been eight years since I last saw your face."

Lelouch looked at Nunally for a moment before answering. "Yes, it has. Do you now remember?"

"Geass, it truly is vile. First it had plagued Father; then you."

Lelouch then sat beside Nunally and started. "I asked him, when I trapped ourselves in the world of C, why did he abandon us and left us to die. And he answered me, it was to protect us. He cast a geass on you to keep us safe; he exiled us to Japan, not as political tools but to live. Geass in many ways can be vile but sometimes it has to be used to bring out a better outcome. But on the other hand even people who do not possess the power of Geass can be as vile or even more than the power itself."

Nunnally sat there unable to rebut her brother; both of them avoiding each other's eyes. She suddenly asked him a question.

"Brother, why did you go against brother Schineziel's plan? I have already approved of his ways; will you use geass on me to change that mind set?"

Lelouch sat there and thought hard about what his sister just told him. _"Use geass on Nunnally? No! I can't do that. I did all this for her, to give her a better world."_ He looked at his sister straight in the eyes. "Were you even aware of Schineziel's true intentions?"

"It was to lead the people, to save them."

"He only looks at the present. Are you even aware of how much the people of Pendragon suffered? Of course not, it's Schineziel."

A knock then interrupted the two siblings. "Come in." A blue haired knight then entered the room and stood still. "Your Majesty, You called for me."

"Jeremiah, be at ease." The knight did as he was ordered as Lelouch started speaking once more.

"Nunnally, your disability to walk was made by The 98th Emperor, Charles di Britannia; our father. Whilst your inability to see was because his geass; this man here is Jeremiah Gottwald. He reversed the effects of geass that man placed upon you eight years ago."

The speaker inside the room then crackled to life and said. "We are two minutes away from Sendai, Your Majesty."

"Let's continue this later Nunnally. Jeremiah, I'm returning to the bridge."

Nunnally just nodded to her brother while Jeremiah gave a low bow toward his Lord with an audible 'Yes, Your Majesty'.

Arriving in Sendai, Lelouch sent out the exact coordinates of the base to the two ships. They waited for both ships to be properly stowed away in the hanger before getting off. Inside the base all men from both sides went out of their respective vessels. All were awe struck at the sight; with Lelouch's winnings from his chess matches and with a little help from geass he was able to create the massive place. It was big enough to house both the Ikaruga and the Avalon, along with six hundred knightmare frames. There was also a well equipped Research and Development Area, Training Ground, Conference Rooms, Living Quarters, Dinning Area, Kitchen and the Medical Ward.

They all brought the injured in the medical ward and also brought out their knightmare frames out into the garage. After the long gruelling hours they all picked out a room and fatigue just seemed to overtook their bodies upon hitting the cushions.

The next day...

Morning was calm, hostility towards each other was more or less tolerable or none at all. In the Research and Development area Lloyd and Rakshata were arguing, again as always.

"Pudding Earl! How dare you touch my baby without my permission!"

"What can I say? At least I made it better! Ahha~" replied the Pudding Earl with a proud aura.

With the reply the Indian Scientist charged toward the Earl with every intention of strangling the man. "Why you?"

In one part of the room two others were watching the two head scientists bicker to no end. "Cecile-san, have Lloyd-sensei and Rakshata-san always been like that?" asked the shy Nina.

The blue haired assistant suddenly pondered on the question. "Well now that you mention it. It all started over a petty fight between them and may I add that it was quite senseless."

While in the Medical Ward where peace and quiet is supposed to rule over but apparently it was graced with a certain loudmouth.

"Tamaki! Shut it will you! People are trying to rest, you idiot!"

"Idiot? Don't call me that! And I'm not an Idiot!"

"You sure you aren't one. You idiot!"

In Nunnally's Quarters Lelouch continued where they left off.

"Its fine if you don't believe me. But soon you will come to understand."

Silence engulfed the room for quite some time till Nunnally spoke up and looked at her brother. "Brother, do you happen to know what happened to Sister Cornelia? That last time I saw her was in Damocles speaking with Brother Schineziel."

Lelouch looked at her sister and saw concern etched on her face. "No I don't Nunnally. When I entered Damocles I was not able to see her. But don't worry this is Cornelia we are talking about after all, she not called the Witch of Britannia for nothing."

"I'm just worried, I hope she is safe."

Sendai Base, Lounging Area

The men from both sides were just relaxing, lazing off or even some were contemplating over what has happened in the course of the twenty-four hours. The television was turned on, tuned to the news when suddenly one of the men watching stood up and started shouting for people to watch the news. The volume was turned up and the leaders fomr both sides were called.

On the screen it showed Schineziel sitting on the Emperor's throne with Lelouch's picture and Britannia's National Flag behind him. While at his sides were the other members of the Royal family and in front of him were nobles and soldiers who stood like statues in honour of the former Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia's funeral. If one would look closely it could be said that most of the nobles were forced to attend the funeral because they had despised Lelouch but they were there because of the fact that he was royalty also it was to give respect to the new Emperor Schineziel.

The National Anthem of Britannia played at the background and slowly it was turned down as Schineziel moved towards the podium and once all sounds were silent he began.

"All men are different. That is why there is war and unrest. Other nations look upon themselves to ignore human nature that is why they are weak. But out Britannia is not like them. We put an end to wars and evolve. The death of Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, my brother, is proof that we are still evolving. Fight! And we shall continue moving. All Hail Britannia!"

The chant of 'All Hail Britannnia!' could be heard from the crowd, growing and growing with each end.

Sendai Base

The men were all in awe struck at what Schineziel said, some wanted to laugh at the irony, some horribly commented about it. But Lelouch's reaction was completely different from what the others have thought would his reaction be.

Lelouch lightly chuckled which caught everyone off guard and simply said. "So now I am officially dead in the Britannia Death Records. This is interesting we can use this to our advantage."

Britannia's Battleship

"Your Majesty, we have successfully recaptured Areas 10, 12 and 13." The soldier stood there as ridged as a board in front Schineziel.

Schineziel looked at the map and studied the reports for a while before giving out an order. "We are to head to the E.U., order all units to head to the east of E.U. It is time for us to reclaim our nation back. Once that is over we will head to Area 11."

The soldier saluted and said "Yes Your Majesty" and left to give out the orders.

Sendai Base

After the news everyone went back to what they were doing. Kallen on the other hand approached Lelouch and asked to speak to him alone, somewhere private.

Silence filled their surroundings while Kallen stood there for a moment before speaking up. "Heard that you got Nunnally back, I'm happy for you Lelouch."

Lelouch couldn't read the atmosphere Kallen is trying to give. "Yea, thanks"

Kallen seemed to be fidgeting in her place, as if nervous?-the red lotus, nervous this was certainly something new. "Aren't you glad that I stopped you from injecting that refrain?"

Lelouch remembered that incident, unconsciously his hand went up to his cheek and his lips formed a small smile. "Yes I am quite thankful for that. Also that slap that you gave me was quite painful but it did bring me back to my senses. Actually I haven't properly thanked you for that."

He slowly advanced towards Kallen while instep she moved away from him and slowly he was able to corner her. Her back was against the wall, one of his hands pressed on the wall just beside her face while with his other hand cupped her chin forcing her to look at him, eye to eye; at the same time she mouthed the words "Lelouch..." He then kissed her lips passionately, he expected her to retract but instead he felt her lips press onto his more closely.

Thanks for reading. Please R&R. :D


	6. Arrival and Capture

Title: Requiem

Chapter: 6 – Arrival and Capture

Discalimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE**

A week has passed since their arrival at Sendai.

"Ougi! Why did you bring them here?" his comrade asked aggressively.

Ougi looked at his companion straight in the eye and shifted his sight from the newly arrived group and back to his companion as if searching for the right answer in between. And finally he said "How can I not? I believe they can be of help to us. Also are they not our allies, in terms of a mutual enemy?"

His companion only looked at him and the other companion suddenly voiced out. "But don't you think Lelouch has the final say whether or not they can stay?"

"They can stay. I agree with Ougi, they can be of help to us. With Schineziel as our enemy we would need all the help we can get." Lelouch stated appearing out of nowhere and stood behind Kallen and Suzaku. "Kallen, Suzaku, please ignore our past transgressions with each other…even for now will do."

Lelouch's gaze went towards the new group. "But do please tell us on how you were able to get here and find this base?"

"We found one of your old subs and used that to get here and may I add that you hid it quite well." Said Cornelia "Villeta contacted Ougi through a Black Knights channel, we told him where we were and he brought us here."

Lelouch looked at his half sister, as if scrutinizing her words. "Is that so? Ougi will show you where you'll be staying." He then walked away from the group but before he was completely out of hearing range he then voiced out. "Cornelia, would you please follow me, there is someone who wants to see you. You may come too Sir Guilford".

The two hesitantly followed Leouch through the maze of corridors. Both of them kept their guard up especially the bespectacled man. Lelouch became aware of their insecurity and suddenly spoke. "Are you both that wary of me?" Silence followed the question till Cornelia spoke. "Lelouch, why did you kill the Emperor?" Lelouch suddenly stopped walking and turned to face Cornelia. "Geass. You know of it. Correct?" Cornelia only nodded her head in response. "He had one. He used it to control the world and the people."

Right after Lelouch spoke those words he faced the door beside them, knocked twice and opened the door. He motioned for Cornelia and Guilford to enter the room; he then followed them in and closed the door. The purpled hair princess knelt down in front of Nunnally and took her hand and held it in hers slowly guiding the crippled girl's hand towards her face. She softly whispered Nunnally's name as she held Nunnally's hand near her face. After a while Nunnally spoke up and placed her hand back onto her lap. "Sister, please look at me." It was then that Nunnally opened her eyes in front of her. "Lord Jeremiah and brother made it possible for me to see again."

Cornelia stared at Nunnally's eyes and slowly her lips formed a smile and she suddenly hugged her whispering through Nunnally's ears. "I'm so glad that you can finally see again Nunnally." At the same time the bespectacled knight also starred in shock of the revelation. Cornelia then released the girl from her grip and turned to face Lelouch. "How…?" Lelouch looked at his half-sister and simply answered. "Geass canceller."

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE**

The next day...

_"...and now presenting His Imperial Highness, the 100th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Schineziel el Britannia."_

The camera then switched to the podium, where Schineziel stood. "The E.U. is now finally under our banner, for so long have we Britannians have been away from our home. And now we have finally reclaimed our land, welcome home Britannian's! All Hail Britannia!" The cheers of 'All Hail Britannian!' could be heard through out.

A week later Schineziel sent out troops into the Chinese Federation; which was responded by waves of armies and resistance. Five days after the war started, the Chinese Federation instantly fell into Britannian hands.

A few days later, the remaining UFN allies attacked the Holy Britannian Empire head on. Thinking that the Britanians would be weak from the recent attack on the Chinese Federation. But they were immediately subduded, the key leaders were instantly arrested upon location. With no proper leadership, Schineziel was easily appointed as the new chairperson of the UFN. With this new found power Schineziel slowly approches his goal, unifying the world under one banner, now the only country left to subdue is Japan, Area 11.

Since the reconstruction of the Tokyo area, by the order of the emperor, and his arrival. The small pockets of resistance around the area was immediately extinguished and its number was diminishing at a rapid rate.

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE**

"It would be better if we can absorb some of the remaining resistance cells. So when we counter attack we have more men, also it would seem that Schineziel is going to stay here for a while" They pondered on this till one of them spoke.

"True, but dont we have to ask Lelouch first?" The

"He is not our leader anymore. So Toudou and I will go out to meet with the resistance cells in Nada. While Kallen and Tamaki will go meet with the ones stationed in Shiori."

As planned Ougi, Todou, Tamaki and Kallen went out to meet with the surviving resistance cells. Unfortunately for the two groups upon arriving at the said location a battallion of Britannian soldiers came out and arested them on site.

After a few days the Black Knights were starting to worry about the four who hasnt come back. Of course word gets to Lelouch and tries to think of ways on how to get them back and find out where they could be held. At the same time the news started saying about an execution; everybody in the base went silent and then the four names were said and that it would be a public execution, to be held in Minato one week from now.

AN: Sorry for the super late update here's chapter 6. Chapter 7 will be coming soon (by next week for within the week)


	7. Requiem

One month has passed since their stay in the underground base and with preparations almost done it was just in time for the execution parade of their comrades. They can use this opporunity to strike at Schineziel, out in the open in their home ground; they know they can win this.

A fist slammed hard on the table, with the strength of the impact the people could tell that he was really pissed off.

'I need to revise the whole plan. With kallen and the others out of the picture it we have to approach it in a different manner.'

In an instant, as how it was with Lelouch, he called for an emergency meeting with the remaining commanders of the Black Knights, but sadly it was reduced to one.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

The week passed by pretty fast and the day of the execution came. Prior to the said time they had planted their own men within the civilians who were going to watch the parade; some were waiting inside buildings surrounding the parade awaiting instructions. They were going to face Schineziel with only five knightmare frames and forty infantry. They all knew that this was a suicide mission, but they were determined to go through with this no matter what. With all non-combantants hidden away safely they could now commence the mission.

The streets of Minato were filled with civilians and black knights alike, the different media broadcast studios were forced to speak good about the Emperor. Presenting the captured rebels as fools who went against him, telling the people of how great the empire is and the losses that they recieved from the war. Also as to how Schineziel's great goal in uniting the entire world under one flag has been achieved. Of course there are a number of people who does not support Schineziel but they didnt have a choice it was either wallow in fear and follow or get killed.

As the parade moved forward in front of everyone, a lone figure suddenly appeared a few feet in front of the float; the float stopped. Then as if on cue the figure ran straight for Schineziel and at the exact same moment the concealed black knights appeared and started to shoot at Schineziel's guards.

The whole parade suddenly stopped dead in its tracks; they were caught off guard as the remnants of the black knights appeared from within the crowds and started attacking Schineziel's guards. Five knightmare frames came out and attacked the enemy frames and tanks guarding the float. The lone figure then jumped on the float amidst the skirmish and ran up to Schineziel.

Schineziel just stood there shouting out orders but when the figure had reach him, immediately he took out the gun, which Kanon had endlessly bothered him to at least put it on his person, and aimed it at the figure. But his slow untrained motion was beaten by the figure and in an instant the gun flew from his hand and then he was silenced.

_LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE _

_Flashback: _

"_Chiba, Jeremiah the two of you will lead the attack on the knightmares and tanks while those that are hiding among the crowd will take care of those foot soldiers."_

_The two listened intently on the new plan that Lelouch had formulated but after he finished explaining Jeremiah then brought up a odd? question. _

"_What about Suzaku, Your Majesty?"_

"_Do not worry about him." After he said those words he left the two alone and went off to look for Suzaku so that he can inform him about his new plan. _

_LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE _

"_Take it."_

"_Are you sure about this?" Suzaku said as he looked at the item that was placed upon his hands. _

"_You are much more physically competent that I am it is just right that this responsibility falls on to you. Succeed and we shall achieve peace and Zero Requiem will be attained."_

_Flashback End._

_LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE _

The figure then took out the sword that he had plunged into Schineziel and in a swift and practiced motion flicked the blood off the sword. Schineziel's body then tumbled forward and fell down the float. Lelouch got down from his hiding place and walked towards Schineziel. A smirk was plastered onto his face and then said "Checkmate.'

If one were to look closely they can probably see a thin red ring surrounding Schineziel's eye. Slowly the red ring started to disappear then a rush of memories came back to his mind.

_LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE _

_Flashback _

_Damocles… _

"_Schineziel, when I do this" Lelouch then tugged his collar upwards "you will continue with your plans, take over as Emperor and announce me dead. Then you will rule the world under the fear of F.L.E.I.A. and you will rule with an iron hand. Killing those who oppose you, after a month of your rule you will go to Japan and proceed with your senseless killing and random capture of freedom fighters. Two weeks after that you will announce a public execution. Lastly, when I say 'Checkmate', you will remember all of these." _

_Kanon helplessly watched his liege get taken in by geass that he did not notice that Lelouch was now in front of him. _

"_As for you, follow Schineziel till the end; make an excuse to be alone and not join the parade then kill yourself in private during the parade."_

_Lelouch then left the Damocles making it look like that he was defeated and dead. _

_Flashback End. _

_LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE _

With Schineziel's last ounce of strength he spoke Lelouch's name in which the latter happily continued "…I destroy worlds and recreate them."

He then approached Suzaku who has donned the mask of Zero just for this event. "And Zero Requiem is complete." All the prisoners were then release and Jeremiah took Schineziel's body, by the order of Lelouch, so that people would not vandalize his body. Around them everybody chanted Zero and Lelouch's name.

When the black knights had returned to base they themselves had a small celebration for winning over Schineziel and getting their comrades back. In one of the much more secluded corners of the base Kallen was certainly enjoying her alone time with Lelouch.

"Leouch thank you, for saving me again."

Lelouch was looking away from Kallen, lately every time he would see her and his chest would hurt for unknown reasons. And when she was captured his mind went amuck, he becomes impatient. But when she is present, with full knowledge that she is safe he becomes somber; aloof. It is as if she is his personal drug. So right now they are alone in this very tight space, his mind cannot process what to say right now till one thing popped back into his mind.

"Kallen remember the promise that we made before?"

"Yea…" she answered him uneasily, not knowing how to exactly read the atmosphere between them. 'Lelouch, you have no idea what you are doing to me right now. I want to properly thank you for everything but with the way you answered me before I don't even know if we are on the same page right now. But what happened back at the ship on way here screamed of a different you. Arrghhh…How is it that whenever I am this close to you I can't think straight.'

"About returning to Ashford…" Lelouch continued…

"Oi! Kallen! Lelouch! Come and join the fun! Don't just stay in this random corner!" A slightly drunk Tamaki had come and started to drag Lelouch away from Kallen. And of course Lelouch being a non-physical person could not get out of Tamaki's grip. He just looked back at Kallen with a 'sorry let's continue this some other time.' written all over his face.

Kallen had simply watched the spectacle as Lelouch tried to pry away from Tamaki's grip, she chuckled at his torment and just nodded at the silent words that Leouch was telling her. She then followed them back to the party.

AN: Sorry for the super delayed update. Dx had some major writers block along the way and got too busy. But here's chapter 7 I hope you enjoyed it and sorry if it is not up to par as to what I have written before.


	8. Epilogue

A month after Schineziel's death Leoluch, Cornelia and Nunnally went back to Britannia to take control of the chaos left by their brother. By law and approval of both Cornelia and Nunnally, Lelouch was once again placed as Emperor. Nunnally was appointed as the Prime Minister while Cornelia was given Command of the Britannian Military for the armed forces, navy and air force. The world was, of course, in shock of Lelouch's survival but they had welcomed him despite what had happened before but they took into consideration for his assistance in over throwing Schineziel.

Back in Japan, Ougi was elected as Prime Minister. The Tian Zi was placed back as Empress and Kaguya regained her position as Chairwoman of the UFN. The Black Knights were made the official military unity of the UFN. Suzaku also went back to Japan so that he can assist Ougi in whatever way he can but he also frequently goes to Britannia and back again.

A couple of months later the world's effort was being placed towards poverty and hunger instead of war. Negotiations were accomplished through words and paper. Throughout the two months Lelouch had played a double life; leaving most of the work to Cornelia and Nunnally. And soon after his alter ego announced to the whole world his time to leave. With this type of ending he wasn't needed anymore.

"People of the world, I, Zero will now leave the worlds fate into your hands. We are already in times of peace there is no need for me to remain. But I promise you that I will return when the world turns amuck again and bring it back to this peaceful time."

The feed ended and the world continued moving into its new future.

2023atb, Britannia, Pendragon

Five years has passed since that fateful day and the Emperor held a dinner party on this special day where all nations had become one through proper negotiations. All nation representatives, as well as the Black Knights and UFN were present. The party was fruitful and of course everyone, any race, was peacefully chatting together sharing jokes and such with each other. But despite the joyful mood that was happening inside the ballroom a certain couple had decided that watching the endless night was far more enjoying than chatting with others.

"And here I was wondering where you have gone to." Lelouch strode into the balcony and took up the empty space beside Kallen.

"Emperor Lelouch" Kallen said with elegance yet it was hinted with a slight joking tone.

"Kallen didn't I tell you to only call me that where we are on official business."

"I know, just wanted to know how you would react to it. So what can I do for you Lulu?" a smirk now plastered onto her face; yes she is just enjoying this special privilege of being able to annoy the Emperor of Britannia.

Lelouch let out a heavy sigh then murmured under his breath "That nickname…and all the memories that came with it…" Before actually answering Kallen he hesitated a bit before continuing "Do you remember the time before the UFN conference at Ashford?"

She just nods her head and allowed him to continue.

"You asked me 'what did I think of you', why I told you to live on back at the Ikagura."

Slowly he approaches her, their bodies inching closer and closer by the second "And now I shall answer you truthfully."

As he said these words the gap between them diminished and soon their lips were just centimeters apart. Kallen was starting to sweat and agitate due to their closeness. Lelouch suddenly took hold of Kallen's chin and kissed her passionately. Kallen was caught off guard by this action but instead of pushing him away she pressed her lips onto his much more. Lelouch had broken off the kiss; since he was already starting to lose air. He then looked at Kallen straight into her eyes and held her face while his thumb was gently caressing her cheeks.

"This is my answer Kallen. I love you and I cannot bear to lose someone who is close to me again. If something were to happen to you just because to my stupidity then I would not be able to forgive myself, not even live with myself for allowing you to get hurt."

As Kallen was about to answer Lelouch and tell him off, Lelouch placed his finger over Kallen's lips to stop her from continuing whatever it is that she wanted to tell him. Suddenly he got down on one knee, took out a red velvet box and spoke once more.

"So Kallen Kozuki, would be my Q-1 now and forever? Stay by my side, my one and only Empress and rule alongside me?"

Kallen stood there speechless at what was presented to her, inside the small velvet box in the centre there sat a simple ring with a red diamond sitting at the centre of a simple thin silver band; especially Lelouch's question. Her movements, as if in a trance, or robot like; she took hold of Lelouch's hands, guided him back up and hugged him tightly while trying her best to suppress the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes and whispered into his ear.

"Yes, I would like that Lelouch." After saying this she then initiated the kiss for this round and after releasing him to get some air she looked at him teary eyed. Lelouch then used his free hand and wiped the tear from Kallen's eye then slowly placed the ring on her finger.

"Shall we go back inside, my Queen?" Lelouch said as he bowed from his waist and offered his arm to her.

Kallen had simply smiled at Lelouch and accepted his offer. Upon entering the ballroom once more, instead of heading straight to where their friends are Lelouch decided to have a little detour. Subtly he guided her towards the private wing of the palace.

"Kallen, what do you say about continuing where we left off back at the ship a few years back?"

Kallen had just simply stared at her newly appointed fiancé and raised an eyebrow but still following his lead. "Sure, you never did get back to me about that since we went back to Ashford. You owe me one mister."

Lelouch had simply chuckled at his fiancés response whilst a big grin was plastered onto his face.

AN: Yey! It's finally done! : Thank you for all who read this and still kept on it even though I had not updated it for so long (really sorry! Dx) and for my bad grammar and other things. Hope you had enjoyed the Requiem. :D


End file.
